requiem_of_geassfandomcom-20200214-history
Milly Ashford
Milly Ashford (b. July 24, 1999 a.t.b.) is the current Headmistress of Ashford Academy and a well known entity around the Tokyo Settlement because of her bubbling personality, her time at Ashford Academy, and for her time spent as a popular news anchor back in the day. She is played by DiamondDust. Apperance Personality Character History Born to the once highly esteemed Ashford Family, many expectations were placed on Milly, even before her birth. Her family wanted her to marry a noble in the Britannian aristocracy as soon as she could in the hopes it would help restore their once prestigious family. Though unwilling, Milly went along with the idea solely to help her family and for a time during her younger years, she was betrothed to Earl Lloyd Asplund. However, Milly decided not to marry Lloyd and with Emperor Lelouch abolishing the aristocracy anyway, there was no longer any need for her to do so. As such, she was free to do whatever she liked. She spent her teenage years at Ashford Academy, a private school run by her grandfather and created by her family for young Britannian students. As the Student Council president, Milly was known for causing chaos and madness during her reign, often coming up with strange and often pointless competitions and festivals. Nevertheless, she was loved by most of the student body, including her fellow Student Council members: Lelouch Lamperouge, Shirley Fenette, Rivalz Cardemonde, Nina Einstein, Suzaku Kururugi, Kallen Stadfeld and honorary member, Nunnally Lamperouge. Milly was caught up in a few events during the Black Rebellion, including the Black Knights taking over Ashford during 2017 a.t.b., and again during 2018 a.t.b. when Ashford became a relief center after the detonation of a F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead in the Tokyo Settlement. Also during this time, she had to deal with the deaths of a few of her friends, including the tragic death of longtime friend Shirley Fenette. After graduating Ashford (albeit a year later because missing the required credits to leave the school), Milly became a successful television reporter for KT-TV, a local news network in the Tokyo Settlement. She was very popular in this role with viewers and she was soon giving out reports on the current states of the war between the Black Knights and Emperor Lelouch, shocked at her former friends actions. She was sent to cover the meeting of Lelouch and the United Federation of Nations, where she also witnessed Lelouch take the U.F.N. delegates hostage. With the final battle approaching at Mount Fuji, Milly and several others, including her friend Rivalz, took shelter at Ashford Academy. Later, she witnessed the assassination of Lelouch at the hands of Zero, an event that scarred her greatly. Lelouch had been her friend, someone she also had an attraction to. Regardless of his actions, she greatly mourned his death. The world seemed to change for the better however afterward and Milly continued her career as a news reporter for a number of years, becoming even more popular than before because of her cheerful and upbeat attitude, as well as her great reporting skills. Nevertheless, Milly shocked everyone after five years on the air by suddenly retiring and taking the mantle of Headmistress at Ashford Academy. She never gave a real reason for giving up what most thought was a very successful career for such a mediocre post, but Milly simple told everyone that running Ashford was "just something she had to do." Under her leaderships, things at the school began to mirror her time spent there as a student, including the return of her random and crazy festivals and activities. Abilities Relationships Trivia Links Category:Characters Category:Canons Category:Ashford Academy